herosguildfandomcom-20200214-history
HGd10PHB - Spell - Bell Tone
'''Bell Tone''' A spell with a multitude of purposes, the bell tone is one of the most useful of the low-level spells. Acting in similar ways to the deafness spell, this evocation blasts any nearby creatures with a deep ringing pure-tone of any pitch the caster chooses, ultrahigh or subsonic frequency included. Interestingly, this is one of the few spells that crosses over the Air to Earth threshold of opposing Elemental Spectra and can be cast by both Geomancers and Aeromancers without fear of breaking their Elemental Pact. '''Effect''' Any creatures other than the caster who hear the Bell Tone must make an appropriate spell or physical defense check or be deafened for a number of hours equal to the difference in checks and be stunned for the duration of the spell. Any creatures who make a successful opposed check only hear the chiming of the bell used as the focus for the spell. A secondary use for the bell toll is instead of focusing on creatures, the bell tone can be used to shatter brittle objects. The bell toll does 1d10 points of sonic damage every round to inanimate, brittle objects subject to shattering. Objects are allowed physical defense opposing rolls to negate this effect. Once negated, the spell does not work on that object again for the duration of the spell. A third use for the spell is that it produces a pure tone. If the caster decides, they can choose not to use the higher amplitude the spell can generate and just produce a pure tone in appropriate places at whatever pitch the caster desires. '''Spell Construction''' *'''Tier: '''2 *'''DS: '''30 *'''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills#Spectra|Spectra]]:''' [[HGd10PHB - Spectrum - Earth|Earth]]/[[HGd10PHB - Spectrum - Air|Air]] *'''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills#Purpose|Purpose]]:''' [[HGd10PHB - Spell Purpose - Attack|Attack]]/[[HGd10PHB - Spell Purpose - Attack|Learn]] *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Casting Time|Casting Time]]: '''1 Turn *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Duration|Duration]]: '''1 Turn/d10 in the TS; 1 Hour/difference *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Duration#Spell Effect Ticks|Duration-Ticks]]: '''None *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Endurance|EDR]]: '''1/TSB *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Intensity|Intensity]]: '''1d10 + TSB *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Number of Targets|Number of Targets]]: '''All within Area *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Other#Prerequisite Spells|Prerequisite]]: '''None *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Range|Range]]: '''50m radius *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Shape|Shape]]: '''Sphere *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Focus|Focus]]: '''Crystal Bell or other quality tonal percussion instrument (100 [[Dialektos Magos#Chrusil|Chrusil]]) *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Verbal Component|Verbal Component]]: '''It is you for whom the bell tolls. (Complexity 60/2 - Native Language) *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Somatic Component|Somatic Component]]: '''Striking the focus. (Complexity 10) *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Material Component|Material Component]]:''' None '''Character Sheet Example''' Navigation * [[HGd10PHB - Spell List Alphabetical|Spells listed Alphabetically]] [[HGD10|'''Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home''']] '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds|Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics|Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 3 - Skills|Chapter 3 - Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles|Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 5 - Physical Combat S|Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills ]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills|Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 7 - Equipment|Chapter 7 - Equipment]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 8 - Crafting|Chapter 8 - Crafting]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills|Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 10 - Optional Classes|Chapter 10 - Optional Classes]]'''=